Squall Leonhart
is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. He is a character from the Final Fantasy series, appearing as the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. Biology A teenager with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes, Squall most often wears a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a V-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. The only times Squall isn't wearing this particular outfit is when he's wearing his SeeD uniform or SeeD cadet uniform, which he only does if required to, and in flashbacks to his childhood days where he wears an orange loose shirt with several black horizontal stripes, teal jeans and gray shoes and white soles. Squall's gunblade of choice is the Revolver, of which he owns a customized version with Griever engraved on both sides. In a duel with his rival, Seifer Almasy, both end up giving each other mirroring scars across the face. Personality Squall starts an introverted, cold and taciturn teenager who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends. Though withdrawn, Squall does not shirk from what he considers his duty. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Squall's pragmatism and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Even though everyone agrees Squall can be difficult, staff and students alike admire him, and he is eventually appointed Commander of Balamb Garden much to his dismay. Squall becomes the "de facto" leader of the party, though at first, he dislikes his comrades looking to him for orders and advice. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Squall" is an English word for a small and intense storm. This may point to the conflicting and turbulent emotions within the character. Coincidentally, the car he uses in pursuit of Sorceress Edea in Deling City is called "The Tempest." Leonhart is a variation of the English surname "Lionheart." Lion Heart means to possess or display courage, being able to face and deal with danger or fear without flinching. is a recurrent theme for his character. Squall regards lions as creatures of incredible strength and pride, and his personal favorite is the Griever, a Guardian Force engraved in his Revolver gunblade as well as his ring and necklace. The Japanese name for Leon from "Final Fantasy II" is Leonhart, the same as Squall's last name. Squall would, in turn, change his name to Leon after failing to save Hollow Bastion from the Heartless in the "Kingdom Hearts" series. Leon is a name of Greek origin. The Greek λέων (leōn), meaning "lion," has spawned the Latin "leo", French "lion", Irish "leon" and Spanish "león". During the Christian era, Leon was merged with the Latin cognate Leo, with the result that the two forms are used interchangeably. Trivia External link * [[w:c:finalfantasy:Squall Leonhart|Article on Final Fantasy Wiki]] Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Humans Category:Crossover Characters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk